


New Light

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Domesticity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: A night on Lyta and G'Kar's ship.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> My SINCERE apologies for any mistakes. Should I post fic at midnight? no but I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY. I hope you like this <33 (and please don't feel any obligation to leave a comment etc.)

It was the Shadows tonight.

They weren't as recurring as the Vorlons; she didn't know them as well, even if she had a lot of Vorlon memories of them floating around in her mind in places that it was probably best not to dig too deep. But she had still touched more Shadow minds, Shadow vessels, than anyone should have.

So tonight it was the Shadows. Tonight, she could swear it felt like they were crawling around in her head, even though she knew it was just memory. Still, tonight, Lyta didn't want to be in the dark.

Through the closed door she could hear G’Kar humming, surprisingly tunefully. At any other time Lyta would have called it obnoxious anyway, but now she found it comforting. She untangled herself from her twisted up blankets and slipped out the door.

He had the lights on low out in the main cabin, though on his preferred settings of dim red. Another thing Lyta might have made a snarky comment about another night – “Barely waited until I was out of the room before switching them back, huh?” – but the muted glow was easier to bear then the brighter, harsher lights would have been.

G’Kar barely acknowledged her as she leaned against the wall, only looked up once and nodded before bending back over his book. His pen made scratchy noises against the page. He had told her once that it “enhanced” the writing experience in a way that doing it electronically could never match. At the time Lyta wasn't sure she believed him, but she couldn't deny that it created a nice sort of rhythm.

She didn't know exactly how long she stood there, listening to the  _ scratch-scratch  _ of the pen, G’Kar humming, the occasional break in the pattern when he crossed out a sentence and started over.

After a while he looked up again.

“You are welcome to sit down,” he said, and smiled at her.

Lyta opened her mouth, meaning to excuse herself back to her room – and then found her words coming out completely different.

“Sure,” she said. “Just for a little.”


End file.
